creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/I
__NOWYSIWYG__ I am Jacks STD Long time reader, aspiring writer, taking a crack at the spooky story game. *Creeping Shadows *The Red Crayola Bear I_AM_WILL I love creepypasta's so now I begin to write them about things in my life *The Demons of Within *The Eyes Of A Barn IAmFire Burning oh-so-gently...Editing for minor grammatical and spelling errors need not be asked for. *Delete IAmHorrorIncarnate I am new to Creepypasta, so please tell me if they stink, and need improvement, thank you. *Strange Morrowind Glitches Icarus66 mario hello, This is my creepypasta page so comments are welcome *Assassins Creed: Abandonment Icarus88 I am new here so any criticism is welcomed. Hopefully you all enjoy my stories *Old Men Have Regrets *Blind Date *A Dog of Different Proportions *Bus *A Story Hard to Follow *The Greenvale Incident *A Father's Love *Contest *Everett Motel *Wonder Factory *Late Night Convenience *The Reflection of Ourselves *The Unknown Chronicles: A Welcome/The Lists *The Unknown Chronicles: The Sometimes Door *The Unknown Chronicles: The Bridge Icec0ld4 Just an amateur writer thats only ever written for fun. Not too great but Im trying! *A Single Candle I, Da Cashman My pasta is long and hard to follow. *The Alternate Universe: Collapse *Limp Bizkit: The Video Game *Water World: No Escape IDLh Just some stories. *What Happens When You Lie Idontevenexist Blind Child IDunnoAtal A beginner creepypasta writer. *Portal 2: The Unreleased Version Ihasapie coz i feel like it! *Cursed Utau IHEARTDINOSAURS *Aiden *The Girl in the Room Illyrias Acolyte *The Fear *Skinny *Jack the Ripper Game Imabee101 *Dead End *Video Game Unknown *YouTube... *The Train on the Fourth Street ImNu11XBL *Metroid Deception *IT ImmortalRabbit Please enjoy~! *Still Here Imtehberst A newcomer of Creepypasta writing, a fan of sureality and unexplainable phenomina. *By your Side ImTheCastle I just love to write, please enjoy *The Old Mill *The Finer Things Indie-go Hobby writer. You can find my better non-CreepyPasta writings on Figment.com under the name Indigo Crow. You can use the stories I have here in any way you want, but please don't edit the ones I have HERE. *SpeciesDropper.exe Infamous McMason *Gutter Girl *21 Lives *The Sound of Fear *Toy Factory of Peter P. Pippin *Itsy Bitsy *Surgeon In The Barbershop *Twinkle, Twinkle *Monkey See, Monkey Do *The Woogie Oogie Boogie Man *Dancing Wittle Princess *Uncle Bernie *William - Flash Fiction Inferno Pendragon *Hillside Manor *Hags *Sawney's Cave *Féar Gortach *Nuckelavee *Changeling InSaNiTyGoEsThRoUgH Hello, first and foremost, I am not a very experencied writter but I would like to know how I have done on my stories so please when you read them if you can leave a little thought of how you think my story was or how I should change it, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. And please if you wish to edit one of my stories please contact me first.* *Life... Is It Truly Perfect? InsidiousZombie *Don IntroducingDiscord *Splitter Invghost *Halo Grunt *The Binding of Me . exe Ipod732 *Gray Cartridge Irishninja0 *Turned Away *Toward Me *Internet Strangers ISkypath *Lewis's Warning ISTinfinite Hi there! My name is ISTinfinite or Insanely Scary Tales. I have always loved scary stories and creepy tales, so I am using my writing skills to produce a large collection of custom stories for you guys. I hope you enjoy them! Follow me on Twitter: @xISTinfinite or http://www.twitter.com/xISTinfinite *The Darkest Shadow Ivy City *Waterlogged itssammehbro *'Skye' Ivysir Long time fan of CreepyPasta, seasoned writer but always looking to hone my skills. Spelling and grammer editing is absolutely fine, but don't take the photos away or add anything on without my say-so first. *A New Playmate *Let Me In *LIARS. *The Expressionless *See the Light I want a dog My somewhat 'cynical' writing style may not be that suitable for creepy stories, but I'll still try my best to scare the living hell out of you. Oh, and I really DO want a dog. Sigh. *Hidden Mirage Island Iwassobored Yep *Channel 494 I was phone *Kids Aren't Always Kids Iwillkillyou333 *Eternal Torment IvyWitch Hey, I don't do much. Please don't edit. *The Cat in the Hat Strikes Back